Forever More
by athletiicharmm
Summary: I will never leave you...you will always be in my heart... wow! Syaoran leaves, after five years, Yukito notices Sakura, and suddenly, kisses her! what will happen next!
1. Default Chapter

Forever More...  
  
Disclaimer: Oi, I, naturally, don't own CC! Okei?  
  
(A/N: Heloooo!!!! Well, im juz gonna dedicate this stowee 2 all the readers of CC Sakura! And 2 all those who love the LOVE Triangle: YUKITO-SAKURA- SYAORAN! Well, Enjoy! )  
  
(Note: Sakura is sixteen, Syaoran, 17 and Yukito,,,well...20? Or somewhat 19?)  
  
FOREVER MORE......  
  
Chapter 1: New LOVE and HATRED. (TuntunTUN!)  
  
As a young girl, Sakura enjoyed walking through the woods, but somehow it changed when her XIAO LUNG left.  
  
"Wow...It's.... It's really cold tonight..."sad Sakura, as she pulled her sweat shirt closer to her. She then looked up at the stars and sat down gracefully by the pool. She then shivered slightly, wondering if it was caused by the gently breeze...or her mixed emotions.  
  
"I wonder why I'm feeling all this... It's been five years already and...and I still have these feelings for him?!" Sakura asked herself as she breathed out loud and sighed heavily. She then became aware of couples passing by, smiling, laughing...and all together, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Hmm.... They make it look so easy... their satisfaction...their love and understanding..." She thought, as she placed her head on her arms.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura suddenly flinched at the sudden noise, which was not part of the scenario's view. She turned her head up and saw the person she least expected. It was Yukito, staring down intently at her, his silver hair gleaming, blending in the night of stars.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked; taking a seat beside her. Sakura was even more surprised to hear her own heart thumping fast and loud. She then smiled serenely and gently, her gestures contracting with every delicate movement she made.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Yukito-kun... Nothing..." She said, as her shining blue eyes came in contact with his gray ones...  
  
'Sparkling...' Yukito thought. 'Their so magnificent...' He gulped in a large amount of air as he stared at those glistening gems. He was out of control. All he could ever do was absolutely...nothing...except...to stare at her eyes.... forever.  
  
'Don't let this connection break please....' He begged. But it had to. Sakura was feeling quite awkward under his gaze, and turned away, pink flushes appearing on her fair cheeks.  
  
"What is it Yukito-kun?" She asked.  
  
"Eyes..." He murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you've got the most beautiful eyes..."  
  
Sakura, a bit shocked by his comment, blushed furiously.  
  
"You shouldn't be making fun of me Yukito-kun..." She said, in her childlike pout.  
  
"...But I wasn't..." He soothingly reassured. Then...  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yukito said, blushingly, as he looked away from her. Sakura was beautiful. She had grown immensely into a strong and delicate creature. A bit of a surprise he found her in. From that cute little girl he used to do haircuts for... He was exceptionally amazed to know from Touya, that she was still single. He then forced his mouth to speak.  
  
"Sakura...do- do you h-have someone in mind?" he asked. Only it was not said as he supposedly wanted to. It came out like: "d-d'you'ave'som'un'in'min?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"D'you...d'you have someone in mind?"  
  
Sakura looked abash. She then replied to him in her tempting voice.  
  
"I- What do you mean, Yukito?" as she focused her gaze at the stars.  
  
"Well...What I mean to say is...d'you...any chance...have you...ever loved someone? Intimately, I mean. "  
  
"What?" Sakura said, startled for being asked a question like that. She then forced herself to answer.  
  
"I...I'm afraid I still can't answer that question Yukito-kun..." she dolefully answered.  
  
"...Sakura? Why won't you look at me..." He asked. Sakura, being startled in what Yukito conversed, turned swiftly to face him, causing a wonderful silky mass of her hand being cast finely behind her. Then, without any warning, Yukito cupped his hand on Sakura's cheek, which caused Sakura to blush even harder.  
  
'She's....so soft...' he thought.  
  
Sakura than turned away, her breathes becoming more rapid.  
  
"Why'd you do that Yukito? What is it?" She asked him, in a demanding tone.  
  
"Remember what I told you before?" he said, his tone calm and collective, " That when a full moon comes...the one who is bound to be with you will show?—"  
  
"Yes bu—"Sakura interrupted, but Yukito put a finger closed to her mouth.  
  
"And together while the sixteenth star aligns, the person first in your heart and who occupies your mind right now is your...one true love?"  
  
"Yes, but what conne—" Sakura asked. Well, started to, when, she found her mouth muffled by the sweet and intimate kiss Yukito laid upon her. His arms circling her waist, wanting never to let go of her. Savoring ever moment...Wanting to please her...to stop her tears... he had always seen Sakura alone nowadays...crying... he wanted it to stop.  
  
Things floated in Sakura's mind right then and there. One part of her wanted it to stop. The other wanted it to continue... to help her forget...to deepen the kiss...  
  
'But this is wrong!' she thought. 'I shouldn't be here right now! Especially with him!'  
  
'please...' she thought, as tears welled in her eyes. 'make it all stop...' And as if reading her mind, Yukito broke off the kiss and looked away, to stunned to do anything, to think. But he couldn't help it.  
  
"Why'd you do that ..." Sakura asked, her tone timid and scared. "Why'd you do it...Yukito?!" she asked, facing him, soft tears trickling down her face.  
  
"Please, Sakura, I—"he said, looking for the right words. "I'm really sorry! It's just that..."  
  
"What? Answer me! Yukito!" she said, facing him. Yukito felt that he would have been the one to make her happy.  
  
'No...I should be the one.' A side in his brain said. But he didn't have an answer for Sakura, and neither did he or Sakura know that someone saw them.  
  
(A/N: Yes! Chapter one done! Hey, please review if this is good to go on. If no reviews, I'll still go on anyway! NYAHAHA! Hang on for part two!!! This is gonna be great! Yehey! Athletiicharmm!!)  
  
Ryder: hei, you're stopping?  
  
Athletiicharmm: Yeah, for now, so what?! Sakura: He's right, why now?  
  
Athletiicharmm: Haven't you two been listening?  
  
A&S: No.  
  
Athletiicharmm: (sweatdrop) well, that's your problem.  
  
Sakura: Aw, please! (puppy-dog eyes)  
  
A.C: No way. That's your fault. Better ask Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: leave me outta it.  
  
A.C: Fine! You're all sooo hurtful!  
  
Syaoran: Sorry...(hug!)  
  
A.C: thanks, syao!  
  
Ryder: What the--!!  
  
Syaoran: What? (expressionless)  
  
A.C: Jealous? (teases, putting tongue out)  
  
Syaoran: Don't mind them. (giving high-five)  
  
Ryder: WHOSE your BESTFRIEND?! ME OR HIM?  
  
A.C: Secret... Where's Yuki?  
  
R&S&SY: YUKI??!  
  
A.C: YUKIto...(sweatdrop)  
  
R&S&SY: Oh... (flushes)  
  
A.C: Ha! You're all blushing!  
  
Trio: Shut it.  
  
A.C: Hai... Oh yeah, Yuki's...eating...again. Let's go join him!  
  
Trio:Ok... (Leaves) 


	2. Confessions

Forever More....  
  
Disclaimer: If I own CCS, then let lightning strike me!  
  
(A/N: elo! Hei, thanks to those who sent me reviews! I hope I can cope up to your expectations! Im really sorry guys that I wasn't able to put in Chap 2 sooner!! Forgive and forget! I'm only human! Hehe!!! Enjoy!!!)  
  
Forever More...  
  
(Ryder: didn't you just mention the title?)  
  
(A.C: Shut up and let me start.)  
  
(Ryder: Hai...)  
  
(A.C: Ok, once more: )  
  
FOREVER MORE.....  
  
Chapter 2: Confessions...(AWW!!)  
  
"Yukito? Why don't you answer me?" Sakura, said, maintaining her voice to its minimum, tears slightly brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Sakura I--, what was that?" Yukito suddenly exclaimed, as he and Sakura both heard a twig snap in the distance, accompanied by heavy footsteps, which was going farther and farther away, with unbelievable speed. He was secretly a bit thankful for that to some extent, from which he was spared to answer Sakura.  
  
' Why is she crying?' he thought, his heart beating to a much quicker rate. 'This is wrong. She shouldn't be crying. Please. Sakura...' he felt anger rising through him. Not anger towards Sakura, but towards himself, towards his helplessness. He thought that he could be the one to make this creature glow again. To shine accompanied with utmost happiness. He hated himself for that.  
  
"Sakura, don't cry, please don't..." he finally let out, putting his palm on her cheek and slowly wiping the tears away. At which point, Sakura stood up. "Please, Yukito. I'm so...I ...I better go now. Sayonara..." she said, as she turned her back from him and started to leave.  
  
Crying.  
  
"Sakura, wait!" Yukito called out. But he knew this was no use. He sighed heavily and tried to understand why things just...just got 'out-of-hand'.  
  
'What happened? Everything happens so fast! Damn! Why'd I do it? Does she even understand why it all occurred?' he thought, taking off his glasses.  
  
He then closed his eyes and tried to feel Sakura's soft delicious mouth into his again.  
  
'I really want her...' he thought.  
  
'Badly!' Yukito's eyes suddenly shot open and looked around, his heart racing with speed.  
  
'Will she ever forgive me?' he desperately asked himself.  
  
'Wait—' he thought.  
  
'Why...didn't I tell her? Now...now. Damn!' he cursed, feeling remotely livid again.  
  
Then...  
  
An unexpected thought suddenly took place.  
  
'Did...I mean...do I even understand why I did it?...' he shook his head. 'I guess I should apologize. I'll do it tomorrow...' he then stood up and went home, rehearsing on how to say it to her.  
  
ring ring ring  
  
Sakura woke up and almost forgot why she cried. She then got back the memory of last night, and started pondering everything. After figuring that this time was not an option to be remembering all those swift events, she went downstairs to prepare he school things and to her revelation, found Tomoyo in the living room, having a gay conversation with her father.  
  
"Tomoyo! What a surprise, you're here too early! Morning dad." She said, flashing them a force smile, hoping no one would notice her sullen looking eyes.  
  
"Good morning to you too my little flower," Her father greeted her, "Tomoyo came here to check on how you're feeling."  
  
"Me? Why?" Sakura asked, looking from her dad to Tomoyo in bewilderment.  
  
"Well," her best friend began, "I, in a way, felt that something was quite peculiar today. About you." She said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, very funny Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sarcastically said, as she went in their kitchen to take a glass of water.  
  
"It's true!" she called to her, "I know you Sakura-chan. You should have realized that by now."  
  
"Mmm...." Sakura responded, as she came out of the kitchen, drinking, nodding appraisingly, "I know that Tomoyo-chan." She said to her smiling.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you two to discuss, whatever it is you're about to discuss," Her father said, going into the kitchen, "I'll be preparing your lunch, ok Sakura?"  
  
"Thanks dad." She said, gesturing Tomoyo to come upstairs with her.  
  
"I'll see you around, Mr. Kinomoto." Called Tomoyo, hurrying behind Sakura.  
  
"All right then." He replied, his voice echoing through the empty living room.  
  
"Well Tomoyo," said Sakura, who closed the door behind her, "I'm perfectly all right."  
  
"Yeah, right . You know Sakura-chan, I know that you know you aren't feeling well."  
  
"What do you mean I'm not feeling well?" asked Sakura, as she started changing into her school uniform, "I'm feeling great! Really, I am!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why your eyes have those 'i'm-really- depressed' looks." She countered back, concerned as she had always been.  
  
Sakura didn't answer right away, but used the time left she had while changing to ponder what her answer would be. She then looked at Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
"I'm assuring you Tomoyo-chan, I'm ok." She told her worried-stricken friend. Completely forgetting about what happened yesterday, she gave Tomoyo a hug, and a light peck on the cheek to guarantee her.  
  
"You really sure? You really sure you don't feel anything? Absolutely?"  
  
"Everything's fine. Don't worry. Well, since I'm done changing lets go done and check whether dad's finished preparing my lunch. Then, we can start heading for school."  
  
"Well, ok. Sure..." Tomoyo said, unlocking the door. Both then went down stairs and saw that Sakura's father was just finishing up. After a few last minute checks, Sakura kissed her father good bye, and left for school with Tomoyo at her side.  
  
Upon arrival, Sakura squinted at an image by the gate.  
  
'Hm... students don't usually wait at the gate... I wonder...' She thought, racking her brains to find out who it was. Then, in a few moments, she realized that it was the person she least expected to meet today.  
  
Yukito had been up early to wait for Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo was the first to spot him, turned to Sakura and grinned slightly.  
  
"Well Sakura, "she began, putting a little speed in her walk, "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Uh, "Sakura began, wanting to evade him, but to no avail. Yukito suddenly lunged his hand over and took hers, gripping strongly, but not rashly.  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito asked, "Can we talk? Privately?"  
  
"Sure." She replied casually, not facing him though. She followed Yukito under an oak tree, which was of enormous relief because it somewhat shielded the sun's bright rays from her eyes.  
  
"So," she began, "Why did you want me here?" she asked him. Well, partly. It looked as if she was directing them to her shoes rather than towards Yukito.  
  
"Well...uh, I, uh, what I mean is..." said Yukito, in obvious traces of feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Can you speak hurriedly Yukito?" Sakura asked, "I don't wanna be late..."  
  
"Ok...Well, I , what I mean to say is, I'mreallyverysorry!" he said in one breathe.  
  
"Well?" he asked her, looking hopeful.  
  
"That's ok..." Sakura said. She suddenly turned quiet.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I'm sorry too..."  
  
"Sorry?" Yukito asked, dumbfounded, "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong!" he countered to her.  
  
"I...I don't know... but I'm really sorry for the troubles and...and pains I've done. I've caused. To you."  
  
"But Sakura!" Yukito said, "I don't care about all those. Those were specifically no reasons that lead me doing that!" he told her, wanting to make her feel that none of the happenings last night were her fault.  
  
"It isn't?" she asked, in the same offhand voice.  
  
"No it isn't!" he assured her, "It's none of that! It's just because," he said starting to flush. He inhaled deeply, taking her hands, feeling their soft, tender texture, and wishing them as his own.  
  
"—It's because, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
(A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 2!!! I hope that it's worth a lot of reviews!!!!!!! Nyahaha!!!)  
  
Ryder: AWWW! Wasn't that—SAPPY!  
  
A.C: Your just jealous!  
  
Ryder: Why would I be?  
  
Trick master: Like you wouldn't know!  
  
A.C: Trix! Where have you been?  
  
Ryder: Yeah, why'd you pop up of nowhere?!  
  
Trick master: is it a crime? Any ways, why WON'T you be jealous Ry?  
  
Ryder: oh, shut it!!  
  
A.C: What? Tell me Trix!!!  
  
Ryder: NO! (Shuts t.m's mouth)  
  
Trick master: Mph!!!  
  
A.C: Hai....(sweatdrop)  
  
Syaoran: Hei Paww, let's play basket ball and leave these two to their little secrets...  
  
A.C: oh, sure! Coming! See you later you two! Bye! (exits, carrying a basketball in her hand)  
  
Ryder: Wait up!!! (follows, leaves a bewildered Trick master)  
  
Trick master: Boys... 


	3. Heartaches and new beginnings

Forever More...  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it?  
  
(A/N: Ei!!!!!! Im so damn sorry I have updated to long!!!! Well, thanks for all the reviews guys!! It really got me going!!!!! Well, Enjoy!)  
  
Forever More....  
  
(Ryder: here we go again.)  
  
(Trick master: Shut it Ry.)  
  
(A.C: Yeah, Please?)  
  
(Ryder: Oh, All right.)  
  
(A.C: ok once again: )  
  
Forever More......  
  
Chapter 3: Heart Aches and New Beginnings (HWAAATT?!)  
  
I love you......  
  
I love you.....  
  
I love you....  
  
'I know that sound....'  
  
Sakura looked up at Yukito and quickly withdrew her hands. A flabbergasted and reminiscent expression crept up on her face. Yukito looked away, obviously blushing.  
  
'ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU...'  
  
'What does he mean?'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
'ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU....'  
  
'Is this some kind of joke?'  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito called to her, hoping she wasn't angry annoyed or...what he really hated....hurt. He quickly bowed down. Sakura, after some distinct inclination on what he had done, looked at him with a somewhat distant expression.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" Yukito cried out, his heart thumping fast, "Im so damn sorry! Sakura, please don't, don't hate me for this..." he pleadingly asked. But instead of receiving anger being dawn on him, he was quite surprised to hear her speak softly. In a most childlike sort of way.  
  
"I Love You..." Sakura began slowly.  
  
"I love you...I love you...."  
  
Yukito stood up and eyed her nervously.  
  
"Yukito?" she coyly asked, "Is this a joke?"  
  
He took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"No Sakura... I really love you. I would kill myself if I ever had the nerve to make fun of you...of your emotions..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Sakura?" he asked again, this time, with strength, he managed to go closer to her.  
  
"Yukito..."  
  
"What? What is it?" He asked, wanting her to speak.  
  
"I...." But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she let out a strained, but evident smile.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"What?" Yukito asked. He expected her reaction toward him would be quite different.  
  
"Thank you....for loving me...." She continued in her naive tone.  
  
'Sakura....What is wrong? Please tell me! Are you.... ok? Ok with what I just revealed to you? Angry? What? Please! I don't want to make this hard for you!' Yukito thought heatedly. He never wanted Sakura to blame herself for what he just told him. He never wanted anything except to make her happy. It sounded so simple....and yet....  
  
Here was Sakura. Her long auburn hair tied in a ponytail behind her back, slightly whisked by the coming and going of the gentle breeze. Her fair skin, being turned pink by the welcomed heat of the sun. And her eyes.... Her eyes which showed never sorrow, but laughter....Yet, here she was, beside him, looking sorrowfully confused and visibly keeping up the impression that these words had, somewhat, no effect on her.  
  
"Sakura, please...don't, don't thank me..." He asked quietly, hurt and fear creeping up.  
  
"Why shouldn't I thank you, Yukito? I should. Yup. That's right...You made me feel better." She said, in a smile so unlike her which made Yukito feel more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes, you made me feel better."  
  
"Sakura—"  
  
"And you care for me...you really do..."  
  
"Sakura---"  
  
"And yet, here I am, acting like a spoiled little brat, and thinking it was all a joke."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"What's more is that—"But Sakura couldn't continue. She then found herself obscured by Yukito's muscular frame.  
  
Yukito had thrown himself on Sakura.  
  
"Sakura please! Please stop that! It's not like you!" He said, as he tightened his embrace. Sakura, sudden by his actions, started to cry once more. No, not the strong resentful cry she did awhile ago, but more off a soft muttering accompanied with silent tears...  
  
She was scared. Yes. She was really afraid. Afraid of having no one to love....  
  
But much afraid of the thought that no one returned it...  
  
"Yukito," she said in choking sobs, "I....I don't know what to do...or what to think anymore..."  
  
"Sh...Don't cry Sakura," Yukito gently said, caressing her softly, "You shouldn't cry. You shouldn't be like this. You should be happy."  
  
"....."  
  
"Sakura? It doesn't suit you if you cry.." Yukito told her as he let go of her, which was really against his will, and looked at her, his hand wiping the last tear which fell delicately on her cheek. After a while, Sakura started to speak.  
  
"Im sorry for acting like this Yukito."  
  
"No. Don't apologize. You shouldn't."  
  
"But I need to. I have to." She said reassuringly, accompanied with a slight smile she managed to show.  
  
"I, I should be the one to say sorry!"  
  
"But you already did." Said Sakura, placing her hand on his cheek, which Yukito took, and held tenderly.  
  
'She isn't angry with me...It's all right now....' He thought.  
  
'But why does she look unhappy?  
  
"Sakura.." he started to ask, utterly determined to make her his, "Would you want to go...uh, out later?"  
  
"Later?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Not in a date like sort of way...yet..." Yukito hurriedly said, in case she might have second thoughts. He really, really wanted to be the person who makes her heart beat faster... The person to plant delicate kisses on her lips....And the person she could hold onto....forever.  
  
"Well....ok...." Said Sakura, after giving it much thought.  
  
"Why not?' she thought, "he might...might make me feel a lot better..." But she knew this wasn't the reason. The reason why she accepted the sort of invitation was to see if he could truly make her happy. She knew she was testing him, or, in some words, using him, but she had to find out. She had too!  
  
"Really? You would go with me?" Asked Yukito again, hoping he had heard right.  
  
"Yes, Yukito."  
  
"Oh, Thanks Sakura!" Yukito said, as his stomach did a humongous back flip, "Why don't I meet you here? After your class I suppose..."  
  
"Oh sure...after class sounds fine..." Sakura quietly said, "Well then Yukito, I should better get to class. It's about to start..." as she slowly went away, she felt a gentle tug and saw Yukito grasping her hand.  
  
"Yukito?"  
  
"Are you all right? Maybe...maybe we should forget the whole thing..."  
  
"No, no Yukito," Sakura hurriedly assured him, "Im ok. And I really would like to go with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Yukito then slowly let go of her hand. He then watch Sakura give him a delicate smile, and watch her go on the school grounds, walking gracefully and subtle.  
  
'I hope I don't disappoint her...' he thought before he, himself started walking away.  
  
As Sakura neared her classroom, thoughts, complicated thoughts were brimming in her mind. She looked up and sighed. As she was about to try and forget the whole predicament, Tomoyo breathlessly ran into her and started talking uncontrollably.  
  
"OmigodOmigodOmygod!!!! Sakura! You wont believe....it's so...Oh my god!....he's here...oh, I thought, Sakura!"  
  
"Whoah, slow down Tomoyo, what is it?"  
  
"Sakura! You wont believe it—"  
  
"What?"  
  
"—Li Syaoran is here in school!"  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it by telling me in your reviews!!! Thanks!!!! 


End file.
